Work vehicles such as agricultural and industrial tractors are sometimes equipped with a single internal brake. These work vehicles also may be provided with a differential lock for the primary drive axle. To make both drive wheels lock when the brake foot pedal is depressed, the differential lock must be engaged prior to actuating the brakes. Tractors commonly have a brake foot pedal and a separate differential lock foot pedal to lock the differential. For example, many tractors have a heel-actuated differential lock foot pedal.
It is desirable to simplify the operator's station of a work vehicle by reducing the number of controls and pedals. It also is desirable to provide a differential lock that can be engaged and disengaged quickly and easily by the operator.